


blood or my lover's lips

by peachyteabuck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Doggy Style, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, aftercare is performed, crying during sex as an emotional release, pussy slapping, talk of punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyteabuck/pseuds/peachyteabuck
Summary: bucky didn’t mean to catch you and loki in such an intimate moment, but he also didn’t expect to join in.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, loki/bucky barnes/reader
Kudos: 50





	blood or my lover's lips

Bucky knows he shouldn’t be doing this. He knows he shouldn’t be peaking through a crack in a bedroom door like he’s an actor in some cheesy porno. He knows he shouldn’t be palming his cock through his sweatpants while he watches you dance to some sensual pop song while you slowly pull off items of clothing, Loki leaning against the elegant back of a large black velvet chair with gold trim he bought just for this purpose while he sips at a dark liquid held in an elegant wine glass.

Both men’s eyes are trained on your body, goosebumps erupting on Bucky’s skin as you unhook your lacey black bra and toss it aside. You’re beautiful, almost otherworldly so despite him knowing your status as human. It’s hard to see you as anything but a deity with your smooth skin and boisterous laugh and bright smile. He’d felt that way since he first met you, Loki’s arm around your waist as you attended some sort of gala they were all asked to attend so Tony could play nice with the company that owned a building that was destroyed during some testing of a new robot or whatever. Bucky didn’t care when he got the invitation (see: it was mandatory he be there), and he most certainly did not care when he saw you in that floor length dress with the deep neckline, showing off your gorgeous cleavage and long gold chain necklace with its matching _L_ charm, the letter accompanied by a small inlet emerald.

He watches with bated breath as he witness Loki open his legs, the god sitting proudly as he waits for your reaction.

 _Would you refuse? Beg? Moan?_ He wonders if Loki would berede you, or praise you, or speak in a language Bucky doesn’t understand _. Would tonight be one of punishment? Pleasure? Reward? Roleplay? Would he throw money? Would he just wait for you to make the first move, or would he be the one to crack?_

Immediately, silently, you fall to your knees, crawling slowly to him while maintaining eye contact. When you reach him, you take his hard cock in one hand while he other flattens over his knee for balance. Each move is smooth – calculated long ago and repeated many times before so that it was subconscious. You look up at him and Bucky watches the toned muscles in your back move with you, enthralled as Loki’s hands remain on the arms of the chair.

Bucky’s superhuman hearing had made him privy to a lot of information – including the intricacies of the sexual escapades you and Loki were often involved in. He’d heard retellings of orgies, late night enthusiastic conversations when either of you were feeling nostalgic; screams and grunts from the both of you on nights where you fucked like rabbits or wolves in heat – ferocious and feral and full of life. Loud, too, unabashedly so as you two brought each other euphoria for hours (and sometimes days on end). If Bucky’s wrist could get sore he’s sure it would be after arduous streaks like those, his dick impossible hard and hot under his palm. Those times were his favorite, when he could fall asleep and wake up to the sound of moans coming through the walls.

He’d learned a lot of things since you two had moved in months ago – Tony figuring it would be better he could keep an eye on Loki if he was under a Stark roof – including that Loki had specific things he liked in bed, and things he most certainly did not. Loki likes his submissives vocal, unafraid to voice their enjoyment or let loose shrieks of pleasure; he likes fucking until no parties are able to properly stand; he likes toys and playthings and set design and mood lighting.

Above all, Loki likes _obedience_. Bucky knew this to be true before he had caught you two in this moment, but watching you follow his wordless orders so automatically cements in his brain the reach Loki has over those under him. He understands, now, all those times he had seen people fall under Loki’s charismatic spell. Bar tenders who cleared quadruple digit tabs, women who fell at his feet, invitations to fancy parties with passwords (something Bucky didn’t even know was a thing until he found you RSPV-ing to the Met Gala). Now he was here, staring at him, wishing he could be on his knees next to you, hands locked behind his back as you and him locked lips around Loki’s veiny cock…

“You know, if you want to touch so bad all you have to do is ask.”

If Bucky hadn’t known exactly what it felt like to have his heart stopped, he would think his did in that moment. You freeze when you realize that Loki isn’t talking to you, whipping around with a mixture of confusion and shame painted across your face. The music has stopped now, clicked off by Loki’s powers or a remote or a verbal command Bucky can’t hear because his blood is pounding in his eardrums.

You look like you’re about to cuss him out, slam the door in his face – but Loki cuts you off by speaking once more.

“Come in, Buck. We have much to discuss.”

Slowly, tentatively, Bucky steps out from behind the cracked door. Loki’s eye contact doesn’t break as the hand in your hair untangles itself to cradle your face whispering something to you and then watching you walk (not crawl) to the large bed before you sit in the middle, eyeline perpendicular to Bucky and Loki’s. You have effectively left the conversation, leaving only the men to talk.

A beat passes between them as Bucky looks like a deer caught in a bear trap: presumed to be a predator but now terrified prey, staring down the eye of a hunter’s rifle.

“I-,” Bucky begins, ready to beg for mercy. “I’m so sorry, I just came because I think, I thought her laundry and mine got mixed up, and-“

“Stop talking,” Loki says.

Bucky does.

“Listen, I’m certainly not in a position to kink shame anyone, even if I wanted to,” he holds a hand up as he watches Bucky’s eyebrows furrow. “If you wanted to have sex with us, you could’ve just asked.”

Bucky is at a loss for words as he process what was just said to him. He can’t deny he’s attracting to both of them, and it’s not as if he’s heard either of you kiss and tell like school children. _What’s the worst that could happen, truly, if he accepted this invitation?_

Loki, whether he has telepathic powers or not, seems to know exactly what Bucky is thinking before he is.

“You can trust both of us on this, whatever this is will be a no string’s attached arrangement,” he says calmly. “Nothing you don’t want to leave this room will ever grace the ears of parties not currently present.”

It doesn’t take much longer after hearing that to acquiesce.

He follows Loki’s directions after that, taking the deity’s seat as he walks towards the large chest on the other side of the room, Loki reaching into the middle drawer and grabbing an expertly folded batch of shiny black rope so quickly one could assume he conjured it. The room remained perfectly silent as Bucky was tied to the chair, wrists and ankles bound to the arms and legs of the furniture he sits in. Just as before, Loki’s movements are smooth and practiced, his expertise showing with every flick of the rope.

Loki inserts two fingers into the tie, pulling to check its tightness. “This comfortable for you?”

Bucky nods.

“Good. Now,” Loki leans close to the other man, tone darkening. “ _Don’t come,”_ he hisses in Bucky’s right ear, “ _Until I give you permission.”_

The god grabs the bound man’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet.

“Understand?” he asks.

Bucky nods.

“Excellent.”

Loki wastes no time returning to you, resting against the headboard before commanding to take his cock back between your lips.

“You think you’re so big and strong, don’t you?” Loki asks, never breaking eye contact with Bucky as you take the god down your throat. “Think you can walk into any room and just _dominate_ the space?”

He thrusts his hips up, hitting the back of your throat and forcing your gags to punctuate his sentences.

“Think your muscles and your supersoldier blood and muscles make you all that?”

Bucky tenses against the binds, testing their strength against his own. Given Loki’s prowess and particular desires, he isn’t surprised that he stands no match against the woven fabric.

Loki moves to bite at the second knuckle of the first finger of his right hand as your nose brushes his pelvic bone, gagging sounds filling the room as he fucks into your wet, hot mouth.

“God you’re fucking good for me,” he purrs. “Such a good cock sleeve. That’s it, suck Daddy’s cock like a good girl. Such a pretty little fuck doll, aren’t you? Such a pretty little fuck doll who looks so cute with drool all over her face?”

Your pussy drips onto the sheets you, your thighs slick as the praise sends a shiver up your spine. You love when Loki’s like this – tall and proud and so beautifully dominating, where he takes complete control of both the room and you. He only gets a few more thrusts in before he’s pulling you off and pushing you onto your back. He ghosts the tips of his fingers of your soaked center as the other fans over your throat.

“You this wet already?” he asks, a sinister tinge in his voice. “You get this wet just from having me fuck into your pretty little face and stopping only to tie up your friend? You’re disgusting, I love it.”

A whimper akin to a _yes_ erupts from under Loki’s large hand, your eyes screwing shut in a futile attempt to calm your racing heart.

“No, baby, look at me,” Loki coaxes them back open, the low light hitting your pupils for only a moment before you’re flipped over on your stomach, the hand on your throat now tangled in your hair while the other guides his cock into your waiting cunt. Your moans are loud, _desperate,_ and each one goes straight to Bucky’s cock.

Loki knows this, even without looking at him. And he _loves_ it. He loves showing off – always has – but somehow the infamous Winter Soldier being the voyeur has sent him into a power trip like he’s never experienced.

“Who fucks you so good you’re crying?” the god hisses, pressing your face into the bed. “ _Who?”_

“You, Daddy!,” you moan, voice muffled by the thick duvet. “You! You fuck me so good!”

“ _Fuck yeah I do_ ,” he pauses to slap your ass a few times, grinning wider with each of your pained yelps. “You look so fucking pretty under me, taking my cock so well. You want to come on my cock, love?”

You immediately begin to beg, words slurred and near incoherent. It doesn’t take long for Loki to grab you by your hair, ignoring your screams as he pulls you up so your back is pressed against his chest.

“Such a fucking slut for me,” Loki hisses, one arm wrapping around your chest to keep you close to him, while the other comes down to slap your aching clit. “ _Say_ it, tell our little friend here what you are.”

“I-I’m,” you struggle to get out each word, brain overloaded with pleasure and Loki’s presence, “I’m Daddy’s slut!”

Pain turns to delightful indescribable euphoria as the man begins to rub tight, hot circles around your aching nub, that all-too-familiar electric coil tightening inside of you with each thrust.

” _F-fuck_ ,” you cry out, each muscle under your skin hardening as your entire being becomes focused on chasing your high. “Fuck, _please!”_

“Come for me, baby,” Loki commands. “Come on Daddy’s cock. Make me proud, baby girl.”

With his permission, you release with a throaty scream but Loki doesn’t stop, reveling in your full body twitches as the fire subsides into a dull bliss.

“You good, baby?” he purrs, wiping tears and spit from your chin when your body goes limp in his arms. He pulls out carefully, another wave of arousal pulsing through him when you groan from the empty feeling.

You give him a small nod, kissing his palm.

“Good,” he replies, smiling as he kisses you on the cheek. He grabs you a cup of water and help you gulp some down before he’s pushing you onto your side, allowing you to watch as he walks over to the neglected man in the corner.

Loki unties Bucky with ease, nimble fingers undoing rope while you watch from the bed. The seated man turns his hands to fists to check circulation, rest of his body slumped against the back of the chair.

“Get on the bed and bend over,” Loki commands. “I want to see that pretty little ass up in the air for me.”

Bucky does as he’s told, scrambling on wobbly legs to get himself into position on his hands and knees. He’s breathless, waiting eagerly but not-so-patiently as the sound of a lube bottle cap being popped open punctuates a sympathy of bated breaths and pounding heartbeats. Bucky has always been someone willing to endure delayed gratification, but it seems that every ounce of self-control flew out the window the minute he saw you on your knees through a small crack in the bedroom door.

“You know,” Loki begins, ghosting his wet fingers over the man’s puckered hole. “If you were my sub I would’ve punished you. Sneaking around, watching without permission…”

The god is interrupted by a gasp as a single finger is inserted to the first knuckle.

“If you were mine that’d get you spanked, at least,” another gasp as it’s inserted further fills the room. “Maybe put in chastity, or denied orgasms.”

Loki falls silent as Bucky catches himself from crumbling onto the bed, terrified of disappointing the man above him for fear of aforementioned retribution. His moans, though, tumble freely from his lips as lithe fingers begin fucking in and out of him.

“I love how obedient you get when I finally get my hands on you,” he muses once he’s able to fit three fingers into Bucky. “You want to be good for me so bad, just want to be controlled. Isn’t that right? You want to listen to and be good for your Daddy?” A beat passes while Bucky attempts to muster up the self-control necessary for speech, an act that makes Loki coo once more. “You’re so adorable.”

Loki’s free hand moves to wrap around Bucky’s member, the man moaning in sweet relief as he does so.

“C’mon baby, just let me make you feel good, okay? Just close your eyes and let me take over…”

It doesn’t take long for you to become engrossed in the sight in front of you, eyes not sure where to look as Loki fucks into the Avenger while jerking him off. You’d describe the sight as something out of porn if everything you’d watched up until that point could compare to everything happening in front of you.

Bucky weeps just as his cock does, tears pouring down his cheeks as his cum paints the sheets. As you watch his brain crumble onto itself you wonder if the oil painter Loki hired to capture you post-coitus has an opening soon, because the image in front of you is one that needs to be preserved for generations of hedonists to enjoy. You also wonder if the MoMA is accepting new pieces from private collectors, or if you and Loki will need to make another sizable donation so they can build another wing. Maybe that wouldn’t be so bad, though, an entire hall splashed with images of all the people you and your lover have shared a bed with over the years…

You watch, carefully, as Loki lays down next to the spent man, watching as his eyelids flutter open.

“Are you okay, love?” he asks, eyes scanning Bucky’s blissed out face for any signs of discomfort.

Bucky smiles wearily, eyes half-closed as he _hmms._ Loki grins back at him, adjusting his body just like he did you so that you are laying parallel, facing each other. Slowly, Loki extracts himself from the bed, observing you both as each of you reaches out to hold hands with the other.

“How you feeling?” you slur out, tiredness practically dripping from each word. In the background, Loki leaves to obtain a selection of damp washcloths, more water, and anything he feels is necessary to perform proper aftercare.

Bucky’s smile is faint, but warms your heart nonetheless. “F’good,” he mumbles. “Feel so good. I get all that sex stuff you both do now. Makes a lot more sense after experiencing it.”

Loki soon returns to walk through the same routine you’d seen him do on so many other exhausted submissive, including yourself; wiping off the mixture of sweat and come and drool and lube from heated skin before making sure everyone is hydrated properly. Light snacks are offered but both of you turn it down, too wiped to chew and swallow. Still, they’re placed on the bedside table in case rumbling bellies awaken anyone in the middle of the night. Lotion is applied where desired, and soon all three of you are under the covers with one person tucked under each of Loki’s arms.

“Good?” he asks, kissing the tops of both of your heads before settling back on his own pillow.

“Good,” you confirm in unison, drifting off to sleep before anything else could be said.

Loki, though, remains awake for a few minutes more, enjoying the feeling of both of you leaning on his chest. It’s nice, comforting even, and he hopes to have a repeat of this night soon.


End file.
